FwPC28
, dubbed Turning Up the Heat in the edited English dub, is the 28th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 28th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis While dealing with a particularly hot day the girls decide to visit Keiyaki Hill, a place Sanae describes to them. Meanwhile a mysterious new girl has appeared in town. '' Summary ''"Rokkon shoujou." '' A man chants this phrase as he carries a crying little girl to the top of a hill. The girl asks her father what it means, and he tells her that it's something you chant when climbing up a mountain road. The two reach the summit, where a Keyaki tree lies and overlooks the entire city. The girl mentions that the lights below look like stars, and that it's as if the sky and ground were 'joined together.' The father tells his daughter, "no matter how hard the mountain road is, you'll always get a great view once you reach the other side." He tells her no matter what happens, to always have hope. He addresses the girl as 'Sanae,' and it is shown that she is holding the Card Commune of Mipple in her hand. Back in the present, it is a sweltering day as people begin to cool off at a nearby fountain. The flowers are in full bloom, but another mysterious stalk begins to grow among them. The hot summer day has Nagisa and Honoka cooped up inside the latter's house, doing their summer homework. She finds it to be unbearably hot and thus finds it hard to focus, even with the fan on. Meanwhile, the fairies are playing tag, with Mepple managing to tag Pollun, making him 'it.' Pollun throws a fit, claiming that Mepple was 'too rough' and finds it unfair that he is 'it.' Mepple and Pollun start arguing, prompting Mipple to suggest they play a different game, but Mepple states that she is too easy on the young prince. Pollun wants to play 'red-light, green-light' now, but Mepple insists that they continue playing tag. The two argue back and forth, before Nagisa finally tells them to shut up, but both Mepple and Pollun insist that Nagisa is the ''one who's being too loud. At a nearby playground, the sweltering weather continues to linger. A lost auburn-haired woman looks up towards the sky. She starts walking on the city streets, and passes by a mannequin display. She has an internal vibration, and then looks out to nearby traffic. The fairies finally decide to play 'red-light, green-light,' but Mepple and Pollun quickly get in an argument over the rules again. Mipple states that Mepple should be more easy on him, since Pollun is still a child. Nagisa begins to argue with Mepple for being too loud, since she cannot concentrate. Pollun interrupts, making another 'awakening' premonition. He says to 'watch out for the pillar of red,' but once again, no one knows what he means yet. The mysterious auburn-haired woman begins to jaywalk into traffic. As she steps onto the pavement, the mannequins behind her disappear, leaving just the clothes. Before the woman is hit by incoming cars, they all mysteriously crash and break down. A man in one of the broken car looks up, and sees a mysterious cloaked figure in front of his vehicle. The woman walks across the road, the path now cleared as several cloaked figures stand in front of several broken cars. As the girls back home try to figure out what Pollun meant, Mipple remembers that the young prince has some sort of special power, as the Queen stated. Nagisa recalls such power during their last fightFwPC27, with Honoka wondering if it's foresight. Nagisa wonders if something will happen again, and begins to feel hopeless, as she wonders how long they will have to continue fighting the Dotsuku Zone. She worries if their power as Pretty Cure will be enough, to protect the fairies, the Prism Stones, and the Garden of Light. She finds it tiring, and states that no matter how hard they try, the world will one day be consumed by the Dotsuku Zone. Honoka stops her, claiming she doesn't want to hear anymore. She also feels uneasy about this situation, stating that Nagisa is the only reason she hasn't broken down yet. They feel hopeless. Sanae comes into the room soon afterwards, with some iced tea for the girls. The girls comment that there is not much they can do with how things are right now. Sanae overhears them, and she tells them not to think like this because it will only make them worry and doubt themselves. Honoka asks her grandmother if there was ever a time where she felt like she couldn't do anything. Sanae admits there was many times, such as the time she fell during a big race, or the time she got a bad grade, or even the time when this city was gone. Meanwhile, at the scene of the car accident from before, the drivers, whose cars were crashed, wake up and see that everything is now fine. Nobody can recall anything, such as the strange woman they noticed beforehand. The mannequins from the store are still gone however. When Sanae was Honoka's age, or a bit younger, about half of the Yukishiro household and their storage shed survived a fire. After the 'war,' everyone was struggling to continue living. Sanae remembered the time her father took her to a hill with a Keyaki tree, which she wanted to go visit again, to try and 'encourage herself.' A random girl began to follow her, but she didn't say a word. More children gradually began to follow Sanae up the hill, all of them chanting 'Rokkon shoujou.' They all arrived at the summit, to find the tree somewhat intact. However, they saw from the overlook that the city was now 'gone.' She begins to cry, claiming that her father lied to her about 'the great view.' She then begins to hear a voice from the 'blue compact' that she had always carried with her, it tells her 'you mustn't lose hope-mipo,' thus prompting her to start laughing, as the other children begin to smile. Sanae reminds the girl that if they don't lose hope, tomorrow will be a better day, and that hope and despair 'go back-to-back.' Honoka asks why her grandmother had never mentioned this story before, to which she states that there wasn't a proper moment until now. Later, the girls go to Akane's Tako Cafe for some shaved-ice. The entrepreneur gives Honoka her 'Ujikintoki' one, and Nagisa her 'chocolate milk' one. Akane started to sell shaved-ice due to the economic recession, stating that she must 'take care of her customer's special needs.' However, since most people can get shaved ice almost anywhere else, the sales haven't been too good for her. She suddenly realizes that she's complaining about her profits to juveniles, and stops. Nagisa recalls what Sanae told them, and assures Akane that no matter how bad things may seem now, tomorrow will be a better day if she doesn't lose hope. Akane wonders if Nagisa has a fever, after saying such 'nice things,' but this embarrasses her, prompting the two customers to leave. A nearby volcano flashes red for a brief period. Nagisa wants to go up the hill with the Keyaki tree that Sanae mentioned, with Honoka surprised that she seems so energetic now, to which Nagisa mentions the shaved-ice revitalized her. As they walk on the path to the hill, a tired Nagisa regrets her decision, claiming that she wants to eat more shaved-ice. The auburn-haired woman has a flashback of the Evil King. She turns around to see Nagisa and Honoka approaching her, who wonder if they know the mysterious woman. Pollun pops out, frantically shouting 'It's awakening-popo' and 'Danger-popo.' The girls realize that it must be the woman in front of them, but just then, five cloaked mannequins prevent the girls from following her. Mepple says that they are Zakenna, which prompts the girls to transform. The woman makes it to the summit of the hill with the Keyaki tree, while Pretty Cure continues to fight the Zakenna group, who all transform into a more-bulkier and muscular form. They continue to fight, but neither side seems to have an edge over the other. They eventually make it up to the summit, where they see the woman again. The sky has already turned purplish. The girls now understand that the Zakenna were trying to protect the woman, who looks at PreCure and has another flashback, prompting her to scream and transform into her true 'Dark Seed' form. Just as she is about to attack, the 'Dark Seed' warrior from last episode jumps in, and grabs her while flying off. She screams out for Pretty Cure, but he claims that she has 'more important things to handle' right now. As the girls reach the summit's edge, which overlooks the city, they noticed that there are more of the Zakenna now. Black begins to tire out and lose hope, White sympathizes, only before Black states that she'd rather be eating more shaved-ice and doing her summer homework right now. This annoys Black, prompting her and White to take it out on the Zakenna army. The volcano now erupts, but the 'woman' absorbs the energy caused by the eruption, causing a 'red pillar' to shoot up into the sky. The Zakenna then fuse together and fade away. The woman is now powered-up, and the other Dark Seed warrior refers to her as 'Regine.' Mepple and Mipple wonder what will happen now, but the girls remember the words of Sanae, and say that they mustn't lose hope. Major Events *Yukishiro Sanae's history is further revealed, including her time with Mipple during World War II. *Regine, the second Dark Seed, is born and awakens to her power after absorbing a volcanic eruption. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun Villains *Juna *Regine *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Sanae *Fujita Akane Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is Regine Awakens! Please Don't! * is a common phrase repeated while climbing a mountain. * is more commonly known as Zelkova serrata''.' * Sanae's father is voiced by Irie Takashi, who also voiced Mishou Kouichirou in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. * Pollun, like the Elder in previous episodes, mispronounces Pretty Cure as 'Pretty Cura' twice in this episode. * The game of tag that the fairies initially play is called , which literally translates to someone 'pretending to be a demon' that catches others. * The game Pollun wants to play is 'Daruma-san ga koronda,' which is basically the Japanese version of 'red-light, green-light.' ** In this game, the person who is to be tagged by the other players must say 'Daruma-san ga koronda,' as if they were counting to ten, since the phrase has . *** This is why Nagisa teases Mepple for saying 'Daruma-san ga koronda-'''mepo,' since his suffix adds two more syllables to the phrase, so he is counting to twelve. **** This prompts Mepple to joke that the Garden of Light counts by 'base twelve' instead of ten, which is the norm of the Garden of Rainbows (aka. real life). * Akane mentions that a 'economic recession' is going on, likely reflecting the real one that took place in Japan around the time of this episode's conception. * is a 'green-tea-flavored' shaved-ice treat topped with red bean paste. * Sanae's father is shown to be wearing what resembles one of the uniforms of the Japanese military during World War II. * When Sanae mentions that her city was burned town, she may be referring to the real life 'Bombing of Tokyo' during World War II. Dub Edits * Alex is selling ice cream instead of shaved-ice, however her shortcomings are not related to the inflation of such goods, but rather that her refrigerator cannot preserve the treats properly. * The 'war' that Sanae mentions is omitted. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes